


Francesca's Deal

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frannie's' thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Francesca's Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Red a Suits You - 1999.
> 
> This was my first try at any type of writing. Unless you count those journals they make you do in grade school. I am not a writer. And after reading some of the DS fan fiction posted I could never even come close to it. But everyone says to do it at least once. So this was my attempt - for the "Jellomaster".
> 
> From the episode Heaven and Earth: "You know what your problem is Ray? You are so afraid to dream. You are so afraid to reach out for something that you really want. You know what happens to people like you? They get old, they get alone and they die. And they never know. Well that's not me!" - Francesca Vecchio

She turned the corner and saw him bending over the water fountain. Sensing her he turned, straightened and looked at her. God! She felt so...uncomfortable.

How was she to know that the night that she went to his apartment Fraser had the crap beaten out of him by Zuko's men? Yes he had that look 'like a squirrel that you're about to hit'. He also looked like the squirrel after you hit it. Bruises on his chest and shoulders. Cuts on his face.

She had planned for so long the perfect night and all she ended up with was being the perfect fool. As much as she wanted something to happen, nothing did. The moment she saw him all she could think of was to comfort him. Help him. God, she was pathetic! She acted more like his mother than a woman who had arrived to seduce him.

She had spent the night with him. Just watching him as he slept. And in the morning she left. What had ever possessed her to go around telling everyone she had spent the night with Fraser? She didn't exactly say she slept with him. They all just assumed she did. She did spend the night 'with him' so didn't that count in a perverse sort of way?

And now here he was looking at her. Not saying anything except to ask her if she wanted him to walk her home. Always the perfect gentleman. But she couldn't face him just yet. How could she justify her actions? So she said a quick thank you maybe next time and she left.

Not today. Maybe next week she could face him and try to get him to see her. Really see her. For now she would just dream because Francesca Vecchio wasn't afraid to reach for the things that she wanted in life. 

END


End file.
